A NFC (Near Field Communication) device is an example of a communications device that communicates via inductive coupling. NFC is a short-range wireless technology that allows communication between NFC enabled objects over a distance of less than 10 cm. NFC is based on Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) standards. It is a technology that is designed to make an easier and more convenient world for us, enhancing the way we make transactions, exchange content and connect devices.
For mobile applications, a NFC device can include a NFC transmitter. The NFC transmitter can be supplied by a DCDC (or DC-to-DC) converter. For example, a DCDC converter is needed for boosting the battery voltage for higher communication distance.
Because an “NFC Device” is very useful, there are strong motivations for enhancing the performance of a DCDC converter.